poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/In Bikini Bottom
This is how prologue and in Bikini Bottom goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Unite!. film begins Ryan Crittenden (who Ryan met in Revenge of the Island) chatting to Ryantinel Prime (A Sentinal Prime version of Ryan) Ryantinal Prime: Ryarrigan? You wonder why you want to meet Ryan? Ryan Crittenden: I've always wondered what its like to be with a techno-organic that's why. Ryantinal Prime: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Hey, guys. Ryantinal Prime: What's up? Sci-Ryan: We're going to Bikini Bottom. Plus. Ryan did turn into Solo Songnote. Ryantinal Prime: Solo Songnote? comes over Solo Songnote: Me. Sci-Ryan: Ryan? You're Solo? Solo Songnote: No. I'm someone else. Ryan's helping Human Rarity get ready. Hugo: Hi. Sci-Ryan: Huh? Who are you suppose to be? Ryantinal Prime: Don't worry, little guy. I just want to tell you that you could tell us your names. Rita: I'm Rita. This is Hugo. Solo Songnote: Hugo and Rita? We did met Ryanosa and his sister. Thomas: That's right. Matau T. Monkey: Ever since that LEGO Dimensions adventure, Kuryan thinks you are cute. A smitten kitten techno-spirit. giggles Ryan F-Freeman: Hugo is a rare and... covers Ryan's mouth Bertram T. Monkey: Should you get some stuff packed, Ryan? We don't have to talk about shoes or what kind Hugo is. nods and goes Rita: Well, I'm a rare... Sci-Ryan: Easy, foxy. We all know. Drop the animal thing. Rita: Ok, Sci-Ryan, I understand. Evil Ryan: Anyways, who's excited for Bikini Bottom? Rita: I am! Hugo: Me too. goes as the song Rainbow Rocks starts playing Sci-Rianna: We used to fight with each other~ Hugo: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Odette: That was before we discovered~ Rita: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Crash Bandicoot: That when your friendship is real~ Rito: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Human Rarity: Yeah, you just say what you feel~ Ryan F-Freeman: And the music, yeah, the music~ The Human CMC: Gets us to the top~ Aryan: As we learn how the rainbow~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: Rainbow Rocks~ Buck the Wiesel (EG): You can pick up the bass~ Tina Fenton: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Human Rainbow Dash: And you can play the guitar~ Sci-Rianna: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Rianna F-Fiona: You can bang on the drums~ Rita: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Human Fluttershy: Or you can sing like a star~ Sci-Twi: And the music, yeah, the music~ Ryan F-Freeman and Human Rarity: Gets us to the top~ The Rainbooms: As we learn how the rainbow~ Rainbow Rocks~ (x2) Ryan Crittenden: up Rita Don't worry. I hope you can see Spongebob. But, how do we breathe underwater? Rita: We have air type lungs, not gills, mr.. uhhh. Ryan Crittenden: Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Guys, Ratchet's nearly done with opening the groundbridge. Sci-Ryan: Yes. But, how are we going to breathe underwater? Aryan: I could use my necklace to help us breathe underwater. Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Aryan. While some of our friends use the groundbridge, we could use the space bridge. Ryantinal Prime: up the 5 pillers Starting transport. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Aryan. Use your becklace. necklace starts to glow as he performs a spell Aryan: For water-breathing fun, merpeople we'll become. Human Apple Bloom: We're gonna be mermaids? Aryan: Yeah. Human Sweetie Belle: Whoo-hoo! Hugo: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Ready, Rarity? Human Rarity: Ready. they dive into the ocean. [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes